


One Blood

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Group Sex, Multi, Murderers, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you?” she asks. The words slur themselves as she tries to move her mouth around her new teeth. They’re larger than her old, and sharper, and don’t quite feel like they belong in her mouth. The man smiles and squeezes her hand tighter.</p>
<p>“My name is Lucifer,” he tells her. “And you will be my greatest creation.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msdoomandgloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdoomandgloom/gifts), [daniqueeninabox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniqueeninabox/gifts).



Anna doesn’t live, not really, until she dies. 

She wakes up at the end of her life in a small, wooden box, her coffin barely wide enough to fit the yards of fabric her family’s wrapped her in for her funeral. Her dress is heavy around her legs and the corset that she no longer needs clamps around her ribs like a vice as she tries and fails to draw in air. Her lungs refuse to expand and she panics, claws at the roof of her prison and screams and flails until dirt rains down on her from above and smears itself along her skin and catches in her hair. 

Some new instinct screams at her to move, to keep moving and get to the surface where something new is waiting for her. She follows it to the surface, to where the strange new something is calling for her, and claws her way upward. The skirt of her gown grows heavier in the dirt and pulls her backward toward her coffin, but new strength surges through her limbs and she moves through the loosened soil until moonlight shines down on her. Dirt clumps in her hair and streaks her gown and if her heart was beating Anna is sure that it would burst. She rolls onto her back and stares up at the swollen moon hanging in the sky and has never seen anything so wonderful. 

“Beautiful.”

She turns her head and sees a man standing in the graveyard. His dark clothes blend into the night around him so that only his pale face and sandy hair are visible in the moonlight. Scars mar his face, small marks that look like they could be from any sort of pox or deadly illness, and Anna shrinks away in fear. 

“No, my darling. You don’t want to do that,” he says, and kneels beside her on the ground. His fingers reach out to trace her cheek gently, and Anna shivers at the coldness of his flesh. 

Her throat is hoarse, and when she tries to talk the only thing that leaves her is a small rattling sound, dry and brittle. The man laughs. 

“You must be hungry,” he says. Anna tries to shake her head, but at his words her stomach seems to come alive, crying out for food. The man slides his arms under her and lifts her easily despite the weight of her dress. He wrinkles his nose at the fabric, sighs, and promises her something different. 

The man carries her from the graveyard, and when Anna twists her head she can just make out the inscription on the stone behind her. 

_Anna Milton  
B. 1797 D. 1814_

.

She is seventeen years old and dead and the man who cares for her is her murderer. 

He brings her small things at first, cats and puppies and small rodents he catches near their hovel. He puts them to her mouth and orders her to drink and she obeys him in a haze. Sleep comes easy as memories slide around inside of her head and she sees herself playing in the sunlight with flowers in her hair, sees herself dancing with handsome young men and giggling with beautiful young girls and painting in the garden. 

Her new home smells of death and seems to decay at her touch, bricks crumbling away to nothing under her fingers unlike the sturdy, rich house she sees in dreams. 

The man strips her of her once beautiful gown and leaves her in her shift, but she does not feel cold. Instead, she feels oddly free without the layers of fabric that encased her always, and barely puts up a fight when he rips the gown away. 

Time passes without her knowing, hazy images of her murderer blending together with the small animals he brings her and the grimy bricks under her bare feet. There is no way to mark the passage in the darkness that her eyes adjust to day by day, until her captor takes her hand and once again leads her into the moonlight. 

“What are you?” she asks. The words slur themselves as she tries to move her mouth around her new teeth. They’re larger than her old, and sharper, and don’t quite feel like they belong in her mouth. The man smiles and squeezes her hand tighter. 

“My name is Lucifer,” he tells her. “And you will be my greatest creation.”

.

He tells her who he is, that he is so old he cannot remember anything of his human life, or his real name, or the man that turned him, only that he was suffering and the vampire that made him promised he would live forever. 

“So far, I have,” he says, and leaves it at that. 

Anna follows him, for lack of anything else to do. She is a monster now, catching small animals and draining them dry under the cover of darkness, nothing but a walking corpse who will never see the sun again. 

There is no time to worry for her family or her friends. They think her dead and gone, and they are right. Her father and stepmother and siblings and half-brother, Castiel, will weep, but they will move on and live. Her heart no longer beats and her lungs do not expand and there is no blood rushing through her veins, and yet she walks in the darkness beside the man who murdered her, drawn to him by some supernatural pull. 

“Why me?” she asks as they find yet another place to hide for the day. “Why did you kill me?”

Lucifer leans forward and fingers the ends of her hair. The once bright strands have faded to a dull copper after being neglected for so long. He runs his fingers through the lank mass, anyway, and then traces his fingers lightly down her pale cheek. 

“I wanted you,” he says. “It has been a long time since I’ve had a child.”

“You’ve done this to others?” 

He nods and settles back against the wall of their newest cave. “A few. Not so many as some others, but more than my sire had. But most of them are gone now. Some of them went on to make others, and so my blood lives on in them, as it will in you and your own progeny when you leave me and make your own.”

Anna shivers at his words. “No.”

Lucifer shrugs. “It is our nature. Maker and child do not stay together always. They may be drawn together again, but not for long. We are solitary creatures, Anna.”

Before she can move away he draws her into his arms, folding her against his chest. She struggles for a moment until the same force that keeps her with him makes her be still, and finds herself relaxing into his touch. Lucifer pets her hair and sighs. 

“Sleep now, child. The sun is rising.”  
.

He takes her first human in a small village near the cost and drags the girl back into their latest hideaway with a gag in her mouth and ropes around her wrist. 

“A treat,” he says. “For you.”

Anna wants to gag at the idea, but her body betrays her and hums with excitement, eyes focusing on the vein pulsing in the girl’s neck. 

“Inhale,” he orders. She does and finds herself leaning closer to the girl to pull in more of her scent. The smells like sweat and dirt, not surprising for a girl from a small village at the edge of civilization. But she also smells saltier than usual, no doubt from the sea, and somehow hotter as well, and it reminds Anna of the peppers she had once eaten in her human life. 

“She smells different,” Anna says quietly as the girl begins to cry, her too-skinny body heaving with the effort. Lucifer smiles and brushes the girl’s dark hair away from her neck, leaving her more exposed. 

“Fear,” he tells her. “It makes the blood taste different. Hotter. You’ll see. Drink.”  
Lucifer gently grabs the back of her head when she hesitates and guides Anna toward the girl’s neck. The beat of the girl’s heart seems to fill their small hideout, echoing through Anna’s ears as if it is her own. 

Without thinking, she opens her mouth and sinks her fangs into the girl’s throat. The girl’s scream of pain fills Anna’s ears as hot blood rushes forward into her mouth. Her victim tastes like sunshine and flowers and hot, red fear, and Anna lets it flow into her freely, messily biting into the girl again and again until the girl stops screaming and struggling and Anna is fuller than she’s ever been in her existence. 

When she rises she feels different, almost alive, and warm for the first time since her death. Lucifer smiles and, fingers still tangled in her hair, draws Anna up to his mouth to lick the remaining blood from her lips. She lets him as another hunger, older than even the hunger for food, takes hold in her and surges forward to press her lips against his and feels Lucifer laugh against her. 

Anna ignores him and does not think, but simply moves on instinct, needing to prolong the feeling of being alive as long as possible. Lucifer kicks the corpse beside them away and lets his child claw at him, pulling off a shirt that belongs to a different century so she can see that the marks on his face extend all over his body, open sores that would still be oozing pus and blood if he were human. Anna runs her fingers over them, anyway and kisses him again and again, feels his fangs hit her own and his tongue probe her mouth for any remaining traces of the girl’s blood. Then his hands are at the neck of her stained shift, tearing it down the front to expose her pale breasts to the cold air. 

She gasps when his fangs close over one wine-red nipple and sink into the soft skin of her breast. When Lucifer raises his head his lips are stained and there is blood between his teeth and Anna has never seen anything so beautiful.   
She tastes herself in him when he crawls atop of her and pushes the skirt of her shift up past her waist. The ground is as cold under her as the man on top of her is, but she does not pull away. Instead she pushes her tongue deeper into his mouth and takes her blood back from him, feels his own blood flow into her mouth when her fangs scrape across his lips. 

And then memory surges. 

She sees herself through Lucifer’s eyes, painting in the garden of her human home. The moon had always interested her, and no one in her family thought that danger would lurk in their own garden. 

She sees Lucifer slip into her garden behind her and grab her from her stool, one hand over mouth to keep her from screaming as he drags her into the bushes, feet kicking and fists batting at his shoulders as he forces her head to the side and plunges his fangs into her neck. 

She sees herself stop fighting him as her blood drains into his body, sees herself take his offered wrist, dripping with his own blood, and sees herself drink it as hungrily as she had drank from the girl he offered. 

After, Anna sees herself through Lucifer’s eyes, her pale skin even whiter in death and her coppery hair frost-tipped in the moonlight, and for a moment she understands why he picked her. 

She slams back into her body when Lucifer forces his way into it, hands wrapped around her arms hard enough to bruise if her body was still capable of bruising and his fangs buried in her neck. Anna rakes her fingers down his exposed back, nails digging into the sores left behind on his body and fangs tearing into his own shoulder, opening jagged wounds that sluggishly leak dark blood. 

But her own flesh feels so warm, so alive, that she does not ask him to stop and does not push him away. Instead she draws him closer and lets him kiss her, lets their blood mingle together in her mouth and swallows it down like the sweetest wine and feels it sing inside of her, feels her murderer fill her body as warmth spreads to the tips of her toes and lets him wrap his arms around her and hold her tight as he spills himself inside of her. 

“I’m sorry,” he says after, just before the sun begins to rise. Anna rolls away from him and stares at the dead girl starting to attract flies. “I should have taken care of you first.”

Anna stays silent and pulls her torn shift together to hide her breasts, but relaxes into her murderer’s embrace when he wraps his arms around her. Lucifer kisses the side of her head and promises that he will the next night. 

.

He does, and Anna lets him. 

She stays drawn to him, going back to his side again and again as if pulled to his body and his blood by some unexplainable force. He teaches her to hunt, what humans will not be missed and where to hide when they are. They stick to dirt roads and prey on travelers and stay in mausoleums and old, rotting buildings at the edge of cities and to her surprise Anna finds she does not miss her rich life at all. 

He takes her through the world and teaches her how to satisfy other hungers as well, and she goes willingly. She learns the different flavors of blood, how the taste changes when humans are sad or happy or excited or aroused. They take beautiful men and beautiful women into their bed and Anna revels in the things she would never have been allowed to do if she were still human and alive. He takes her to the richest cities in the world and to the poorest country hovels and she follows him wherever she goes, drawn to him by some supernatural force that she can never explain. 

.

“Anna, come here,” Lucifer says softly as she tries to strip the dress from their latest victim. Abandoning her kill, she goes to him, expecting sex. Instead, Lucifer takes her hand and guides her up the crumbling steps and onto the roof of their latest hideaway, a long-abandoned sentry tower in the country. 

“Look.”

Anna does, falling back against his chest. The stars spread across the sky, twinkling fully without the light from the city or fires to obscure it. The swollen moon shines down on them, bleaching the land silver as she looks out at the rolling hills dotted with cows and hovels and sees the whole world spread out before her. 

“This is the gift I’ve given you,” Lucifer says quietly from behind her, his arms snaking around her waist. “Life eternal, and the world at your feet. You will watch cities rise and fall and die before you as the dead pile at your feet. One day you may even give life, as I have given it to you.”

Anna melts back against him and lets Lucifer lay her on her back under the sky and moves against him willingly, her latest victim’s blood still singing in her body, and focuses her eyes on the mass of stars above her. 

.

“You will leave soon,” Lucifer tells her one day while they huddle in a small mausoleum, awaiting the sunrise. “We’ve already been together too long.”

A sudden stab of fear runs through her, and Anna wants to fling herself into his arms like a child and sink her fangs into his neck, wants to bleed him dry and take all of him into herself so he can never part from her. “Not so long.”

“Nearly a century,” he tells her. “Times are changing, Anna. You need to leave the nest, and see if you can survive away from me.”

“I can’t,” she says. “I know I can’t. I need more time.”

Lucifer shakes his head and she sees his eyes begin to droop. “We will not speak of it anymore. You will know when it’s time to leave.”

He falls asleep before she can protest. She feels the call of the sun, too, and follows him into an uneasy slumber. 

When she awakes the mausoleum door is open and there is a woman with long, dark hair blocking out the moon. Anna poises herself to attack when the woman laughs and strolls inside, smelling rich perfume that cannot quite cover the dry scent of dirt and death that covers her skin. 

“Well, well,” she says, smiling down at her. “Look like grandpa’s been busy.”

Lucifer wakes slowly beside her and then smiles up at the woman. Rising gracefully, he takes her hands in his and bends to press a kiss to her cheek, smiling. “Meg. How long has it been?”

“Too long,” Meg tells him. “But it’s good to see you’ve been keeping busy.”

“Ah, yes. Anna, this is Meg. She is the progeny of my progeny, Azazel. He was my first.” Lucifer holds his other hand out to her and Anna takes it, rises, and goes to meet her sister. 

Meg simply looks her up and down and then wrinkles her nose. “You two smell to high heaven and you’re filthier than sewer rats. Why are you staying in a place like this?”

“It’s safer,” Lucifer explains. “That was always your problem Meg. You never understood that.”

Meg waves her hand. “Yeah, yeah. I’ve a place down the road, actually. Lovely little country house.”

“They’ll be missed,” Lucifer says. “They’re always missed.”

Meg laughs again and turns to leave, tugging Lucifer forward by his hand. The motion makes Anna jerk forward, too, and she follows Meg without knowing why. The moonlight blanches the ancient cemetery around them, and in the quiet it almost feels like the first night Anna clawed her way out of the ground and into a world of eternal darkness. 

“Azazel’s dead,” Meg says quietly when they leave the graveyard. “Last year.”

“You were with him?”

Meg nods and finally drops Lucifer’s hand. “Yes. He went bravely.”

“How?”

“Vampire hunters.”

Anna stops following and swallows. “There are hunters?”

“Of course there are, dearest,” Lucifer tells her. “That’s why we travel as we do, and sleep where we sleep.”

Meg swallows hard and shakes her head. “They got Tom, too. Nearly got me. It took six months to heal properly. I was holed up in a cave eating mostly rats.” She smiles then. “I think I deserve this little vacation.”

They stay silent for the rest of the walk until they reach a long dirt road lined with trees and Meg reaches to take Anna’s hand. She jumps almost as if a spark has flared between their fingers, and Meg laughs and reaches over to wrap and arm around Anna’s shoulders. 

“Blood calls to blood,” she says. “You already feel more relaxed, right?”

Anna nods, because she does. Surrounded by Lucifer and Meg, she feels sluggish, almost sleepy, and perfectly content, like she could stand between them until the sun came over the horizon to turn to dust and feel no pain in it. 

The feeling grows the closer they come to the house, and it is not until they reach the front door that Anna finds out why. 

“You’re home!” a familiar male voice calls from the doorway of the large country house. “You’ve brought friends?”

And for the first time since her death, Anna feels as though she’s about to faint. The owner of the voice comes through the doorway, and his eyes, so much like her own, widen at the sight of her. 

“Castiel?” she chokes out, knees folding under her at the sight of him. Her half-brother. 

He speaks her name, his voice mirroring her own disbelief, and then runs into the yard and falls beside her and gathers her into his arms. Anna clings to him and peppers his face with small, quick kisses until he pulls back and presses his lips down against hers. Something that would be so taboo in their human lives instead feels natural, needed, and she can feel the same spark pass between them that she felt at Meg’s touch. 

“I thought you were dead, I really thought you were dead,” he chokes, pressing his nose to her neck and inhaling. He tangles her hair between his fingers and she does the same, buries her fingers in his black hair and keeps him pressed against her, not wanting to let go. 

“You’ve procreated,” Lucifer says above them. Meg laughs and kneels on the ground beside them. 

“A while ago,” she says. “You two know each other?”

“She’s my half-sister,” Castiel explains.

“You don’t look alike.”

“We had different mothers,” Anna tells her. “He was thirteen when I…when Lucifer found me.”

“Well, this has been a happy reunion,” Lucifer interrupts. “But sunrise is coming.”

Castiel nods and stands, holding out his hand for Anna to follow. She does and lets him pull her close to his side, hands wandering up and down her back as if he cannot believe she’s real. Anna returns his affection, touching his face, so much older than she remembers it being, and wonders how the woman walking in front of them came to pick him. 

“You’re older than me now,” she says quietly. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“You look exactly like you did the day we buried you,” Castiel answers. “Oh, Anna.”

She kisses him again and feels the same spark between their lips, feels their blood calling to one another. “I know, Castiel. I know.”

Meg leads them into the house and Anna feels a small pang of homesickness as she takes in the rich furnishings and the small trinkets littering the room. It only increases with Castiel beside her, and for a moment she can pretend that they’re children again, walking quietly through the house so they will not wake their father. 

“The servants?” Lucifer asks Meg. The other woman shrugs and points to a door in the corner, barred shut. When Anna strains, she can hear quiet weeping behind it. 

“There’s no way out of the pantry,” Meg explains. “But there are only ten of 

them left. Skinny, half-starved things. But a good meal.”

Lucifer only nods and allows Meg to lead them through the kitchen, up the stairs, and into the largest bedroom in the house. Anna sees heavy curtains and blankets over the floor to ceiling windows and the feeling of safety settles over her for the first time in a hundred years. 

“When was the last time you slept in a bed?” Castiel asks her. 

“I don’t remember,” Anna answers. Lucifer only rolls his eyes, strips out of his stained, dirt-streaked clothes, and settles on the featherbed. Meg simply raises her arms and Anna watches as Castiel moves automatically to undress her, helping her shed her heavy layers and petticoats until she can pull her clean, snow-white shift over her head. Castiel undresses after, unashamed of being naked in front of his sister and a stranger, and the three of them turn to Anna, waiting for her to follow. 

“We’re all beyond human taboos here, Anna,” Castiel tells her, reaching out to gently stroke her arm. “It’s okay.”

“Do not get in my bed in that disgusting thing,” Meg adds. Lucifer turns to glare at her, but Meg shrugs and crawls into the bed behind him to nuzzle against his neck. Anna watches as Meg moves her fingers over the small, circular scars in a way that screams easy familiarity, and realizes that the two of them have been together like this before. 

Yet she feels no jealousy or anger. Instead the urge to shed her shift and joins them bubbles up within her, and Anna can almost feel their blood calling to her. 

“Please,” Castiel says again. Anna turns to look at him as he stands comfortably in the middle of the room, his bare skin glowing softly in the light from the candles flickering around the room, and sheds her shift. Castiel’s eyes widen slightly at the sight, and in a moment he has her in his arms and his carrying her to the bed while Meg and Lucifer laugh in the background. 

He leaves the bed again only for a moment to blow the candles out before he crawls back into it, and Anna finds herself sandwiched between he and Lucifer with Meg on the other side, her arm wrapped around her progeny. 

“I’m very glad you did not die,” Castiel tells her. 

“I’m so happy someone turned you,” Anna says, meaning it. The bed is barely large enough for the four of them, so they have to sleep so close together that Meg’s fingers brush Anna’s arm when the other woman shifts. 

Just before the sunrise takes them, Anna raises her eyes and sees Lucifer and Meg link hands over her body. Anna falls into sleep surrounded by her blood and with her brother’s arm wrapped around her waist. 

.

She can feel something building in the nights that follow, something that she’s not quite sure about. They stay together as a group, walking through the fields surrounding the house, killing servants and disposing of their bodies, or just sitting in the front parlor, talking. Lucifer and Meg entertain them with stories of times before they turned their progeny. Anna learns about Azazel and Tom, Meg’s sire and brother, and learns that Meg’s relationship with Azazel was more of a father-daughter relationship than that of a sire and his progeny. 

“We were never physical,” she explains to Anna when the men leave to catch other servant. “He was more my father than my human father ever was.”

“And Castiel?” Anna asks, glancing toward the kitchen. “Are you his mother?”

Meg laughs and reaches out to idly play with a silver mirror on the table. “No. We’re fucking, if that’s what you want to know.”

Anna adverts her eyes from Meg and stares at the wall. 

“But,” the older vampire continues. “He wants to fuck you, too.”

“He’s my brother,” Anna hisses. “Siblings don’t do that.”

Meg only raises an eyebrow at the redhead. “We’re vampires, Red. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

.

They’re riding horses from the country home’s stable when Anna and Castiel finally get time alone, their sires having ridden ahead back to the house. 

“How did it happen?” Anna asks. “For you, I mean. You basically know how I was turned. Lucifer found me in the garden and…took me.”

“We thought you’d had an attack of some kind,” Castiel tells her. “After he drained you, he put his own blood in the wounds and it healed you. It looked like you just fainted in the garden. The doctor said it was likely something in your brain.

“I was lost after that, without you there. My mother died in childbirth the next year, and I was alone with our father after our older siblings left. When I was old enough he sent me to university and Meg found me there. I was out with friends, and we were stumbling home from the pub, and I saw her. She was all alone, and my friends urged me to go to her, thinking that she was out looking for customers.”

“She wasn’t,” Anna says flatly. 

“No, she wasn’t,” Castiel agrees. “She was looking for her next meal. But she took a shine to me. I was so drunk that I still don’t know what happened. The memory is all muddled. I walked toward her, and I told my friends I would see them in the morning.

“I woke up three days later in the woods. She’d buried me herself, you see, in a shallow grave. After I clawed my way out the dirt, she held me and rocked me like a child, and then we left. After that, well, you know what it’s like. That first few months when everything’s hazy, and you can’t tell what’s real from what isn’t. But once I got better, she held me again and told me what had happened. She said that she saw something special in me, and that she would protect me. And she did. She taught me what to do, who to feed on and where to hide. She’s taken me all over the world.”

“Did she tell you that you’ll have to leave her?” 

Castiel nods and reaches to steady his horse as they near the stables. “She has. I do not believe her, though.”

“Lucifer says the same thing,” Anna tells him. “But I don’t…I don’t want to leave him. But we should want to leave them, shouldn’t we? They murdered us.”

“Yes.”

“But I don’t want to leave him,” Anna repeats. “He’s given me so much. And now that I know you’re safe, that’s the greatest gift they could’ve given us. My family.”

“They’re our family now, too,” Castiel points out. “You can feel it, can’t you? When we’re with them?”

“Meg says blood calls to each other,” Anna says slowly. “Is that how she found us?”

Castiel nods. “When she left, she told me to wait for her, that someone she knew was near. Lucifer must have felt her, too.”

They fall quiet as they reach the stables and brush the horses before returning them to their stalls. For a moment Anna feels sad that the animals will wither and die when they leave, and thinks that they should eat them, too, and give them an easy death. 

.

The something building between the four of them comes to fruition the next night when Anna opens her eyes and feels Meg’s hand at her breast and Castiel’s on the outside of her thigh. She stiffens as she wakes, but immediately relaxes again when Lucifer presses his lips to hers. Meg’s mouth goes to the soft flesh at Anna’s throat and she finds herself leaning back into the older vampire’s touch as Castiel’s hand dances down between her legs to find her center. 

Anna rolls over to capture Meg’s lips next, and the older vampire pulls her to her chest, soft fingers combing through her coppery hair and softer lips and hard fangs moving against her mouth. Behind her she can hear Lucifer and Castiel exchanging their own kisses, and instead of feeling horrified Anna feels both relaxed and excited. Lucifer’s blood seems to hum in the three of them, drawing them together again and again until they’re nothing more than one being in four bodies, moving against each other in a desperate attempt to come back together again. 

Anna finds herself on her back, her brother’s head between her legs while her own fingers are buried between Meg’s as her sire buries his fangs in her neck while Meg leans forward to sink her own in his shoulder. Castiel drinks blood from her thigh and Anna breaks her kiss with Lucifer to wiggle away from him and roll on top of Meg and drink from her as well, the sudden motion sending Castiel’s fangs ripping down the inside of her thigh. 

She barely registers the pain, but drinks from Meg as Castiel and Lucifer nuzzle her shoulders and Anna reaches down to once again press her fingers into the older vampire. And when she raises her head and arches her back, Anna feels her brother wrap his hands around her hips and press inside of her.   
Meg laughs as Anna moans at the feeling and presses backward into him, human rules and human worries forgotten as the four of them move together, mouths searching for each other and fingers running over pale skin and scars from human lives and human injuries. 

Anna feels no jealousy when she watches Lucifer and Meg come together in front of her, the two of them moving as if they have never spent a day apart. Instead, she and Castiel move together as easily as their sires do, each of them moving for her sire’s neck to take his blood into themselves. They kiss messily over Lucifer’s back, his blood running down their chins to drip onto his scarred flesh, and when Castiel throws her onto her back and slips inside of her again it feels like the most natural thing in the world to Anna. 

But it is only when Lucifer takes her that she feels a special something bubbling in her, something that she has never felt and knows that she will never feel with anyone else, and when she looks across the bed and sees Meg riding Castiel, she can tell that he feels it, too. The bond between sire and progeny surges between them as Anna arches up to meet Lucifer’s thrusts and she feels alive, whole, almost human with him inside of her. Their blood sings between them and through the four of them until they all lay spent and exhausted against the slippery, expensive sheets. Their blood lays mingled in the fabric and in their bodies, and Anna lies on her back and stares at the ceiling, not knowing where her body ends and the other’s bodies begin. The wooden panels spin above her as Meg turns to snuggle into the curve of Anna’s neck and Anna reaches forward to pinch one of the older vampire’s rosy nipples between her fingers and feels her own tingle in response. 

“I feel connected,” Anna whispers. Castiel rests his head on Meg’s thigh and Lucifer reaches forward to stroke his progeny’s hair. 

“We are,” he tells her. “We are all one blood. Even when we separate, we will still know each other. We are all in each other now.” 

Anna looks at him, takes in his scarred face and sandy hair and reaches to trace her fingers along the curve of his jaw, and finally accepts the truth that she will have to leave him one day. 

“Even when we part,” he tells her. “You will still be mine. Vampires rarely share blood, Anna. It bonds you with another vampire in a way where you can never part, not truly, and is stronger than any bond humans can ever forge.”

He leans down and kisses her then as Meg and Castiel drop into sleep beside her. “We will meet again.”

Snuggling down against him, Anna follows the others into sleep and tries to ignore the feeling of finality bubbling inside of her. 

When she wakes Meg and Lucifer are gone, and Castiel looks as though he may cry. 

.

They travel together for a time, sharing memories from their childhood and telling stories of their time with their sires. But Anna discovers that Lucifer was right, that their kind are solitary creatures, not meant to hunt together long.   
It takes less than a century for her to leave Castiel, the two of them parting at a silent crossroad while the moon wanes above them and the light from the nearby city dims the stars. 

Alone for the first time in over a hundred years, Anna basks in the silence, something that she never had enough of when she was human. With no one of her blood nearby, even her body is quiet, the constant hum in the back of her head that she never noticed giving way to complete isolation. 

She sleeps in run down shacks, abandoned homes, sewers, and graveyards like her sire taught her, wary of humans and the possibility of vampire hunters. 

The world changes around her as Lucifer promised, and it becomes easier and harder all at once to take prey. Cities fall and rise and the human race advances. Women who were previously clad in yards and yards of fabric begin to wear shorter, more revealing clothing. Technology that she must now learn to use advances until cameras are commonplace and she must avoid them, lest someone see her in a photograph and find out what she is. They develop pictures that can move and telephones and electricity replaces candlelight so when she is in a city Anna can no longer see the stars. 

It’s only when she visits her own grave again that Anna feels the small hum in the back of her head that she has not felt in centuries. Wary, she looks across the graveyard and sees Lucifer leaning against one of the large, crumbling headstones. Her first instinct is to run to him and throw herself into his arms and let him take her on the cold ground. But she waits for him to come to her instead, centuries of practice in self-control the  only thing keeping her grounded. 

He does come to her, strolling through the cemetery as if they never parted. His hand finds  hers and their fingers twine together and Anna feels the same spark pass between them that she felt when she met Meg and Castiel in that lonely house in the country. 

“It’s been a long time,” he says, looking down at her grave. “You can barely see the words now.”

“I’d know it anywhere,” she tells him. His hair shines silver in the moonlight when she looks at him, but the scars on his face and hands are still as red and angry as they were on the day she clawed her way to the surface and found him waiting for her. 

He turns to lead her out of the graveyard and Anna follows, feeling almost like a child again as they step out onto the street, and longs for the early days of their relationship when she was new and he was caring for her. The longer they walk together the more she feels that strange, supernatural pull that kept them together all those years ago, and the less she wants to break it and part from him again. 

“How long will we be together this time?” she asks him. “How long will you stay?”

“Forever, if I can,” he says. 

“We’re solitary creatures,” she reminds him. 

“Perhaps it is time for that to change,” he says softly. “There are still vampire hunters, Anna. Your brother almost fell to two of them, a pair of brothers called Sam and Dean Winchester. He is with his sire now, healing. They had him chained out in the sun, Anna, and if I had not been with him he would not have survived. I was badly burned myself, but Meg offered her blood to me as well as him. Then there are all the technologies humans have developed. I believe it would be safer to remain together, at least for now.”

“You can’t even see the stars anymore,” Anna says wistfully. “Sometimes I wish I could go back to that tower, or to that house in the country.”

“We must learn to adapt, Anna. As we always have,” he says patiently, as if she is once again a new vampire he is teaching. She waits for him to teach her, anyway, falling back into their easy relationship. Student and teacher, child and sire. “I believe the best way to survive is to stay together, at least for now.”

Anna tightens her grip on his hand. “I don’t want you to leave again. Not ever.”

“That will pass, child,” he tells her gently. “As will all things. Our bond will become strong again, and then it will wane. Such things happen. But until then, we will be together. One blood.”

Heedless of the people around them, Anna raises his wrist to her mouth, bites, and licks at the blood that beads under her fangs. The feeling of his blood inside of her brings her peace, and at once she believes his every word. His face remains impossible to read next to her until she pulls his wrist away from her mouth and Lucifer lowers his head to press their lips together and taste his own blood on her tongue. His fangs scrape against her lips, mingling their blood together, and Anna feels their bond spring anew. 

“Until the final death, I will be beside you,” he promises, and takes her hand again. 

As always, Anna follows.


End file.
